pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 April 2016
04:33 Oh yeah yeah I'm already dead 04:33 Bleach is so deadly that if you poor some on your face, you have a very very low survival rate. 04:33 CC, don't troll. 04:33 Please. 04:33 can I pm you a secret 04:33 ? 04:34 Sure. 04:39 Am I the only one who finds Electric Currant very creative? 04:42 no 04:42 Electric Currant is not a better version of a plant or a ripoff of it. 04:42 It's such a creative mechanic, that SHOULD be in a TD Game. 04:44 Hi 04:44 I'm having some problems 04:44 but the good news is 04:44 mom left his eyeglass that i could use 04:44 since my eye is a bit blurry 04:44 and mom's eye glass fits well :D 04:44 Lol 04:44 KK 04:45 me and punji talked in facebook by voice and video call 04:45 yeah 04:45 we met each other in a video call 04:45 "Mom left his eyeglass that i could use" 04:45 Mom 04:45 and His 04:45 in the same statement 04:45 Hello! 04:46 Night MasterHD 04:46 diba pilipino ka? 04:46 i-improve mo nung english grammar mo 04:46 oo bakit? 04:46 puro wrong grammar ka eh 04:46 nakakahiya 04:46 Fast typer and I'm in iPad 04:46 hindi lang yun 04:47 improving your grammar is better 04:47 POTATO!!! 04:47 yo know steam 04:47 You 04:47 "Every single Filipino words i said:Your Filipino right? You need to improve your english grammar. your grammar sucks! 04:48 K 04:48 "not just that" 04:48 No 04:48 I was giving an english translation so that the non-speaking-filipino users here could understand 04:48 you know steam 04:49 well when I was a child I already know English but don't know why 04:49 oh 04:49 well 04:49 Maybe I watch to many cartoons 04:49 please be care full with your words 04:49 because 04:50 people might get confused that your a bad english speaker 04:50 Got it General DJJ 04:51 Wait I gotta fix my damn game 04:52 Wait a minute you know unturned the game in steam 04:56 hey FFF 04:56 question 04:56 Yes? 04:56 why would you wanted to block me for kept leaving and coming back? if i only did it for 3 times (technically it's 3 times when i re-counted it)? 04:57 but you left 6 times and came back 4 times (this counts all of your prev accs)? 04:57 Sorry to sound rude It's just 04:57 I don't know. 04:57 How is that answer? 04:57 i really couldn't get over with that 04:57 Because that's the only one you're getting. 04:57 but 04:58 since you finally answered 04:58 I'm satisfied 04:58 :D 04:58 I don't know why 04:58 anyways I didn't wanna say this but... 04:58 You guys Wat you guys anwsering 04:58 But I always get the vibe that you're UA 04:58 You act so immature at times. 04:58 Who me? 04:58 Yes 04:58 Dude 04:58 I'm 16 04:59 16??? 04:59 i mean 14 04:59 dammit 04:59 14 04:59 Wow. 04:59 i remembered HD said 04:59 but meh 04:59 yeah 05:00 I turned 14 on March 10th 05:00 remember? 05:01 Huh 05:01 also 05:01 SM 05:02 Scribble 05:02 why did you said that we filipinos we're lucky cuz we have durians? 05:02 ScribbleMasterer 05:06 Maybe it's the king of the fruits? 05:06 or he hasn't tasted one 05:14 Hi punji 05:14 hi 05:14 (crystalbloom) 05:14 You unturned the game in steam 05:14 Know 05:17 Hey Punjiiiiii :3 05:18 Lag? Am I lag!? 05:18 User blog:Foxtail Firepaw Flames/Creation Week! Episode 1 "Peashooters gone Peashooting" 05:18 @Punji, Scribble DJ and HD 05:19 Heyyy 05:19 What about next week 05:19 Well... 05:19 Lemme tell you about it in PM 05:20 K? @Punji 05:20 Hi Fox 05:20 sure 05:21 Punji PM 05:22 Why urine? 05:22 ...? 05:23 In the peashooter the yellow 05:24 Nvm but what's PM 05:24 Private message 05:24 0h no wonder 05:25 Well gtg I'm playing jntirned 05:25 unturned 05:28 unturned 05:28 XD 05:28 His grammar is so so so so so so so x 10 bad. 05:29 Haiiii 05:29 Hi 05:30 Foxtail firepaw flames 05:31 Yes? 05:31 How r u? 05:31 I'm fine :D 05:31 You? 05:31 im great! 05:31 I'm waiting for my sister to join 05:32 You have a sister? 05:32 She's admin :p 05:32 Oh then who? 05:32 Wikia critic 05:32 wat! 05:32 ... 05:33 Didn't know W-C was your sister 05:33 Wait??? You never knew 05:33 there goes CC x W-C 05:33 XD 05:33 wait, incest is a fetish too....hmmmmmm maybe i can work this out 05:33 Oh god 05:33 nah too much work 05:33 and it's only appealing to a small audience 05:34 Wikia critic is a girl inside :D 05:35 CC, you're a guy right? 05:35 Ye 05:35 and she's a guy 05:35 And, uh, he's... 05:35 She's a he 05:35 for now... 05:36 ha... 05:38 ... 05:38 heya 05:38 i see i've been lied about so many things. 05:38 well... 05:39 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Facebook Page Request 05:39 Introducing the PvZCC Facebook Page Request! 05:40 DJ 05:40 No one really cares about it. 05:40 yes? 05:40 I'm being honest. 05:40 rude 05:40 You've linked it several times. 05:41 Yes dj 05:41 But you always get "anyways" or "also" 05:41 People are ignoring it. 05:41 your just like my classmates 05:41 no offense but if people was to think good or see it they would have said it was good 05:41 Lol. 05:41 DJ, this is what I meant by immature. 05:41 You blame everyone in the world. 05:41 oh 05:41 well 05:41 But you never have a thought about yourself. 05:41 meh... 05:42 ...i know 05:43 You can't bring people to a group you don't like simply because you don't like them 05:43 That's simply immature, not realizing your problems, but instead blame people, and label them as something else. 05:43 "Class mates" 05:44 sorry dj 05:44 We ain't bald 05:44 and we don't sweat out balls off Kappa 05:48 I don't even know Terraria 05:48 You do realize 05:48 I think you're just mad that we owned you. 05:49 DJ, to many caps, Warning Kappa 05:49 kappa =tal 05:49 kappa -tal 05:49 banning a user that has the same IP with the user will automatically get banned the user who got with the same ip 05:49 Exactly, so he's not mine. 05:50 both of them would get banned 05:50 no seriously 05:50 If you left the chat 05:50 and you banned him 05:50 both of you will get banned 05:50 EXACTLY 05:50 So he's not my account 05:50 DJ is on repeat mode 05:50 dude 05:50 you said earlier your his account :/ 05:51 ...is this because of the weed, because i gave it to you in the mail yesterday 05:51 When animation is over < replay > Kappa 05:51 DJ, he's not mine. 05:51 I only said he was mine, so I can impress Grei :P 05:51 I'm going to call a check user to make sure your using 2 accounts 05:51 But he wasn't impressed. 05:52 Heheheheh 05:52 DJ, I have over 10 accounts. 05:52 But he is mine. 05:52 why do I imagine dj carying sand bags and praying to Jesus saying " alum danum Ching pea peashooter " 05:52 XD 05:52 DJ, you're the exact definition of immaturity. 05:53 DJ, in all seriousness, this will lead nowhere. 05:53 AND PLUS, I'd only be effected by the ban if I IP banned them. 05:53 It will lead to djs parents hut with chicken curry and rice 05:54 as he was saying " Ching Ching wing wing dingalingalong peashooter " 05:56 Guess what 05:56 wow 05:56 you're more racist than Wasabi-Whip's design. 05:57 xD 05:57 Nuu 05:57 anyway 05:57 im applying for chat mod 05:59 and if I get 1 oppose 05:59 im closing it 06:26 Lol 06:26 Someone calls Chard Guard "Charizard" 06:29 @Scribble 06:32 Today is raining in my place 06:34 ncaprisun does 06:34 foxtail firepawn flames 06:34 foxtail firepaw flames 06:34 yesh 06:35 I didn't even know caprison played PvZ2 06:35 on episode 53 06:35 i called him on skype and we spoke xD 06:35 !afk 06:41 FFF 06:41 pm 06:42 Scribble 06:42 ? 06:42 I don't see a PM 06:42 exactly 06:42 scribble can u PM me 06:42 because when i press enter in pm 06:42 it just does the normal non-chat enter thing 06:42 i'm gonna try rejoining 06:43 scribbke 06:43 i have no whisper option :( 06:43 try now 06:47 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=36 JOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN 06:47 Foxtail Firepaw Flames pm 06:49 Hey Punji 06:49 PM 06:51 Hoi Punji 06:54 sap 06:54 ey punji 06:54 ugh nobody's here 06:54 k 06:54 hi lol 06:54 (illu) 06:54 06:54 you ok? 06:54 jk 06:55 yeah 06:55 good 06:55 (rofl) 06:55 lel 06:56 Scribble? 06:56 Hi SSP 06:56 Hi EP 06:57 o/ 06:57 hey 06:57 Scribble, DJ,a re you guys going to pick? 06:58 Yeah! 06:58 I will 06:58 fff 06:58 I just need to finish the project 06:58 lol FFF 06:58 that im making 06:58 but yeah 06:58 dj 06:58 almost at 10.000 edits lel 06:59 yea 06:59 holy frking smokes 06:59 HDMaster's blog has more comments and opposes than badges!!!! O.O 07:01 http://pyx-2.pretendyoure.xyz/zy/game.jsp#game=36 JOIN PLZ 07:02 nah 07:02 TF 07:02 FFF 07:03 why is "the maverick hunter" banned from chat? I mean he does have more edits than HDMaster so yeah 07:03 welp 07:03 ded chat O.O 07:04 commented 07:04 commented? 07:04 07:04 on that blog 07:05 am i the only one here with autism? 07:06 me 2 07:06 so im not alone? 07:07 dunno 07:07 so you have it to? 07:10 wuts autism i was talking to dj lel 07:12 a mental condition, present from early childhood, characterized by difficulty in communicating and forming relationships with other people and in using language and abstract concepts. 07:12 @SSP 07:12 oh 07:12 that's sad 07:12 OoO 07:14 i also have r a d ;( 07:14 oh 07:15 thats really sad man 07:15 cheer up 07:15 you can have friends here. 07:15 life is not great ;( 07:15 yeah ik 07:15 life is a cruel thing to be born with ;( 07:15 you know what i wish... 07:15 i had a world of my own 07:15 ... nothing on it 07:15 i imagine what i want on it 07:15 and it appears 07:17 Im also adopted :/ 07:17 If you kept saying that 07:17 ill break down DX 07:17 no 07:18 CC 07:18 On your life, theres nothing to happen if you kept saying that 07:18 you have to live life forwards. You can't change it. But everybody will meet they're dreams one day. 07:18 ^ 07:18 what do you think i have been doing... 07:19 nothing has changed 07:19 i dont even go to school 07:19 cuz of bullying 07:19 and i cant learn 07:19 because dude 07:19 you never believed in goodness 07:19 you only believe to eveything you've said 07:20 DJ stop talking at this moment im drawing the line right here for you 07:20 If you keep saying those words 07:20 you dont know what your talking about 07:20 Corn Cannon 07:20 you are right 07:20 we don't 07:21 but I need to encourage you 07:21 to live on. 07:21 Death nor Life is good 07:21 " live on through hell " 07:21 sure bud sure 07:21 but neither is both. 07:21 Corn Cannon 07:21 Hell is a place where you rot, where people go that have done some serious things. 07:21 i dont wanna get into back stories 07:21 But as much as you 07:21 you are gonna deserve Heaven. 07:22 Living such cruel. Can end happy 07:22 ^ 07:22 Plus 07:22 I'm only making you feel better 07:22 consciousness goes for 10 seconds after death :\ im gonna here someone says " Yesss hes gone " 07:22 no 07:22 I'm only making you feel better 07:22 consciousness goes for 10 seconds after death :\ im gonna here someone says " Yesss hes gone " 07:22 no 07:23 because 07:23 in your heart 07:23 not in the stupid real world 07:23 you feel someone waiting for you. 07:23 God. And you're parents or whatever 07:23 hi 07:24 has anyone ever even seen heaven? 07:24 No but you will. Now 07:24 CC 07:24 Meet your dreams. 07:24 "now" 07:24 I wish you luck 07:24 im dying now? 07:24 I wish you luck too 07:24 no 07:25 no 07:25 but there is a tomorrow 07:25 and everything can happen 07:25 so yeah im not encouraging you to suicide, nor die. 07:25 im encouraging you to live life, on. 07:26 2 months 4 days 07:26 ill be gone 07:26 Why 07:27 welp 07:27 cc 07:27 the last of your months 07:27 you have to enjoy, or hate. 07:27 but after... 07:27 you will find endless happiness. 07:28 ^ 07:31 ... 07:32 FFF 07:32 What? 07:32 i left comment on your pea blog 07:32 Link? 07:33 :P 07:33 your peashooter blog 07:33 ik 07:33 i need link 07:36 SSP, I replied 07:36 oh lel 07:36 Plants vs. Zombies: The Time Cosmos 07:38 i remember that game 07:45 Plants vs Zombies: Return Of The Plants OMG THERE'S A PVZ 6 XD 07:45 Check the comments and you'll see why the 6 isn't there. 07:46 @DJ, SSP, CC and EP 07:47 hm what bout it 07:47 hmm?? 07:48 where are the grass tiles? 07:48 templates 07:49 MisterMystery221 07:49 they're in my pants 07:49 wut 07:49 I always put them there. 07:49 ew 07:49 What? 07:49 When I put my pants on, I take the thing out. 07:49 ;P 07:50 Did you think I'd wear pants with dirt in it? 07:50 Well, pants are warm, and grass likes being warm so, that happened. 07:53 where do i get lawn tile 07:56 My MS edits make up roughly 11% of my edits 07:56 I'M SO PROUD :D 07:57 im gonna go make explode o nut 07:57 Wow 07:57 Every article I come across is a stub 08:02 Foxtail 08:02 wanna do somin 08:03 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 08:03 wat 08:04 make a game of our own 08:04 Yeah 08:05 pvz 08:05 this time 08:05 your my spot 08:05 your artist 08:05 im coder 08:05 Plants vs. Zombies: Infinite Wafare kappa 08:06 I'll be the artist. 08:08 WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA 08:08 Hey Cyborg 08:08 MEEEEEEEEEEEE 08:08 Bread53 08:08 08:08 Corn Cannon 08:08 08:08 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 08:08 08:08 MisterMystery221 08:08 Doing something else 08:08 08:08 Naren3000 08:08 Doing something else 08:08 08:08 ThatMinecrafterDJ 08:08 Doing something else 08:08 Censor any uncensore 08:08 we need it to be tower dedense 08:08 dedense yes 08:08 ofcourse 08:08 Oh... 08:08 Uh... 08:09 :/ 08:09 @CC 08:09 I never liked the other game that was being worked on. 08:09 That tower defense one with the frozen Lava Guava. 08:09 I got electric currant klhdlajfipuwjnlfnlkaf 08:09 its useles 08:09 ss 08:09 kk 08:12 my god 08:13 watch this you will legit cry 08:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU10cgzfJHY 08:13 watch till end 08:13 g2g 08:14 by 08:25 :( 08:48 corn cannon 08:48 hi i love u 08:48 ... i mean 08:48 did you watch the vid 08:48 hi 08:48 eh 08:48 ... um .. 08:48 jackseptic? 08:48 hoi I'm temmie 08:48 yus 08:48 its on in bacgkground 08:49 oh lel 08:50 hey guess what 08:51 what 08:53 Corn Cannon 08:53 08:53 Foxtail Firepaw Flames 08:53 Doing something else 08:53 08:53 Mattycn 08:53 Doing something else 08:53 08:53 MisterMystery221 08:53 Doing something else 08:53 08:53 Naren3000 08:53 Doing something else 08:53 08:53 Pepearl 08:53 08:53 ThatMinecrafterDJ 08:53 Censor any uncensored wor 08:53 WAKE UP 08:53 stop 08:53 cyborg 08:53 hello 08:53 watch this you will cry 08:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU10cgzfJHY 08:53 im in my classamte's house 08:54 i can'ttttttttttt 08:54 John Superior Mystery 08:54 go god no 08:54 wut 08:54 my classmates cousin 08:53 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU10cgzfJHY 08:53 im in my classamte's house 08:54 i can'ttttttttttt 08:54 John Superior Mystery 08:54 go god no 08:54 wut 08:54 my classmates cousin 08:54 heeeeeeeeeeeeeee 08:54 j 08:54 no 08:55 Hey guys! 08:55 08:55 Hey Feshe 08:55 Sorry about asking again 08:55 but why did you renamed yourself? 08:55 Just curious 08:56 anyone got skype? 08:56 discord? 08:56 I have a skype 08:57 can i add? 08:57 grsvaatd 08:57 whoops 08:58 go on 08:58 Goku soloes 08:58 Ultraman Soloes 08:58 Godzilla soloes 08:54 heeeeeeeeeeeeeee 08:54 j 08:54 no 09:11 o/ 09:11 MSP 09:12 watch this you will cry 09:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU10cgzfJHY 09:12 Hey MSP 09:12 sorry about spamming your wall 09:12 It's alright. 09:12 msp 09:12 hi 09:13 because in the philippines, there are more than 100,000,000 people we're using internet 09:13 It's too long 09:13 so most of the internet connections in the philippines are a bit slower than last summer 09:13 MSP 09:13 I was actually gonna get Valiant Hearts a few days ago 09:13 o/ 09:13 no the end is so sad 09:13 spoiler lel 09:14 o/ 09:14 wii-boyU 09:14 watch the end of this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU10cgzfJHY 09:28 Yes 09:28 ;( 09:28 so sad ;( 09:29 war 09:29 seperates us 09:29 brothers, sisters 09:29 Yes 09:29 And why? 09:29 but everyone will meet again in heaven. 09:30 Because of political reasons 09:30 We sure will 09:30 welcome back dj 09:30 Hi 09:30 DJ watch this or let it play while chatting 09:30 the end will make you cry 09:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iU10cgzfJHY 09:32 Sorry 09:32 sorry what 09:32 I'm not in the mude for that 09:32 I'm taking care my sister 09:32 right now 09:32 k 09:35 Hey 09:35 want to be the first requester in the link i will give to you in pm? 09:36 @MM221 09:36 wot 09:36 check our pm 09:36 You'll know 09:37 nah 09:39 ok 09:42 CC 09:42 Hey 09:45 i pasted 09:46 need it again? 09:47 I'm on iPad so chat is glitchy 09:50 true 09:51 I got banned from chat by matt for doorspamming on iPad 09:51 even tho you didnt right? 09:51 its cuz ipad is crappy with chats 09:52 so shall i publish punji? 09:52 User blog:Corn Cannon/Corn Cannon for chat mod 09:53 Maybe, actually, go for it! 09:53 :/ 09:53 You already published it 09:54 ik but i looked in pm 09:55 I was going to support if it wasn't because of what have happened earlier 09:55 but meh 09:55 sorry bud 09:55 I'm not going to vote 09:55 but I hope you win! 09:55 what happened earlier? 09:56 when i posted that crappy link? 09:56 did u want to make a pvz cc facebok page? 09:56 no 09:57 It's about people requesting a post in the pvzccc facebook page 09:57 :/ 09:57 If you didn't read it 09:57 i mean 09:57 like an upcoming post or so 09:57 you had comments disabled 09:57 No ididn't 09:58 It's a Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki page :/ 09:58 Read the instructions 09:58 aight hold on 09:58 link it 09:58 If you wanna request something 09:58 ok 10:00 Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki:Facebook Page Post Request 10:00 Here 10:00 Also 10:01 basically you can reach your creations more out to the world i guess right? 10:02 Yeah 10:02 Thanks for that! 10:03 There'll be 3 confirmed opposers 10:03 Bearjedi, MSP and HDMaster 10:03 who do you think will it be? 10:03 I think Bearjedi would 10:03 Let's see if I'm right 10:04 yeah Dj you know about pvz golden force? 10:05 if you didnt its a fan game we are trying to bring out so lots of people see it 10:05 He also posted a plant on art page 10:05 its probably going to be the best pvz fan game 10:05 yeah i know that! 10:05 10:05 maybe they could post about that? try get this spreaded 10:05 Because it's the first and only one to get real 10:05 Which is awesome 10:06 hello 10:06 and we got seed selection which is actually hard 10:07 hey cyborg 10:07 you ok? 10:07 what r u talking about 10:07 pvz golden force 10:07 @Punji yeah i agree 10:07 k 10:07 and yeah CC I'll try to spread it out 10:08 but the only problem is 10:08 Copyright 10:08 we're copyrighting the EA's works 10:08 its a fan game dont worry 10:08 we have tons of ea credit inside 10:08 I don't have much knowledge about copyrighting so yeah 10:09 credits are lists of ea workers and plants that was originaly in pvz 2 and 1 10:09 i supported 10:09 thx 10:09 I want to post image of Cloud Flamebow Zombie on Facebook page but I closed the computer and is lazy to open it again :D 10:10 i made sure Adrien Yorozu was owned by Adrien Yorozu :P 10:11 Could you guess how the last world of TLR is by knowing that Cloud Flamebow Zombie is introduced? 10:11 whats tlr again? 10:11 The last reminiscence 10:11 oh yeah 10:11 whats the difficulty? 10:14 Btw 10:14 when is the next Dev diary 10:14 we recently posted one so i assume maybe even today... 10:14 the ovzcc dev diary ;) 10:14 pvz* 10:15 we added Crytal Bloom but it crytilises zombies in a 3x3 10:15 but ofcourse, we gave you credi 10:15 t 10:15 i need new keyboard batteries 10:16 punji pm 10:16 Also 10:16 does anyone knows where will the Golden Force's platform is? 10:16 10:17 I mean 10:17 Android? 10:17 what are the platforms of it 10:17 Android / PC 10:17 oh 10:17 if you wanna install it on a tablet download drop box and apk handler 10:17 Hope it doesn't have a vuy roos 10:18 open drop box link on phone to apk and open in apk manager, boom installed 10:19 Yay! 10:19 10:19 Thanks for that! 10:19 10:19 Now I could play it on my tablet! 10:19 10:19 Also 10:19 I wonder how did he made that game and what engine did you used 10:19 to create those 10:19 I'm excited to see Crystal Bloom in Dev diary and I'll explode in happiness when I see it 10:20 well if i make pvz fan game i would use the same engine as him which is a custom built one 10:20 running in clickteam fusion 25 10:20 2.5*] 10:20 ^ 10:20 Damn! 10:20 Punji ill put you back together 10:20 I wish I have one 10:21 i would say me and endr do the same amount of work cuz you see all the art all the pixels and the animations are by me 10:21 wasabi whip is my fave animation ive done so far 10:22 welcome back 10:23 I wish i could help 10:23 cc 10:23 u can 10:23 make art 10:23 can I help with the golden force? 10:24 make art 10:24 ill animate 10:24 k 10:24 endr will code it 10:24 but I suck at pixel art 10:25 Dam 10:25 I wish i could help CC to do the animation 10:26 but due to schedule problems... 10:26 dont worry bout it 10:26 ...nope.. 10:26 .thx for that! 10:28 . 10:29 Punji switch to pc 10:35 I'm not convenient 10:36 u on pc et? 10:38 also punji can I help for the next world in last reminisense? (or whatever) 10:43 hi 11:15 kk 11:24 ji 11:32 k 11:40 DJ 11:56 DJ! 12:02 hi hit 12:13 DJ!!!! 12:18 jun 12:43 wded 12:55 i bought a slingshot 12:56 wat? 12:56 12:58 k i will rephrase that 12:58 i bought a slingshot irl 12:58 it is awesome 12:59 don't have anything to shoot with 12:59 so i was using some small pieces of concrete 12:18 jun 12:43 wded 12:55 i bought a slingshot 12:56 wat? 12:56 12:58 k i will rephrase that 12:58 i bought a slingshot irl 12:58 it is awesome 12:59 don't have anything to shoot with 12:59 so i was using some small pieces of concrete 01:00 managed to slightly dent wooden planks 01:01 ooh 01:00 managed to slightly dent wooden planks 01:07 o/ 01:07 Guys 01:07 Is there a prize for the 10000s page? 01:08 Hey MSP 01:08 there was @ep 01:08 Is the 10000s page made? 01:08 why am i the only one who you warned when i alt swore? 01:08 o.o 01:08 yes 01:08 no 01:08 Just got removed @prize 01:08 but it's a spam 01:09 so it got deleted 01:09 I see that we have 9949 01:09 Or my internet needs refresgh? 01:09 *refresh 01:09 we actually have 12,000+ pages before 01:10 I just want to know what is the current number of pages? 01:10 when 2 people vandalized a page and made more spam pages with BFDI characters and sotries 01:10 9.949 01:10 K 01:11 Then making a page as the 10000th is useless 01:11 Because any page could be deleted making it the 9999 01:11 Me and HDMaster went out deleting a bunch of pages 01:11 gtg 01:11 o/ 01:11 I feel like playing Apocalypse Rising on ROBLOX 01:11 bye 01:12 also 01:12 MSP 01:12 hm? 01:12 why am i the only one who got warned by you for alt-swearing? 01:13 alt-swearing? 01:13 a swear that was changed a bit 01:14 oh like dafuq 01:14 yeah 01:14 Just tell me when somebody does it 01:14 I can't monitor everything 01:14 i thought alt-swears we're allowed... 01:14 oh 01:14 well that's good to know :) 01:14 My question is done! 01:14 01:14 anyways 01:15 Once I become admin I'll add some rules 01:15 I wouldn't count that as an alt-swear because your just giving an example :) 01:15 Burrow Bamboo 01:15 ^ check Homing's comment 01:15 And plus 01:15 I support you 01:15 you deserve ti 01:15 *it 01:15 tell orb about it 01:16 (the admin support) 01:16 What do you mean? 01:16 an Admin trial or somethin'? 01:16 like say to him 01:16 I support MSP being admin 01:16 because he's checking if I'm good enough 01:16 Oh 01:16 well 01:17 the thing you said is true 01:17 *you just said 01:17 well 01:17 I will 01:17 I hope you'll get promoted to admin 01:17 yeh 01:17 anyways I had enough with admin stuffs 01:17 whats a mene 01:17 It's probably a meme wrongley spelled 01:18 XD 01:18 he really needs to improve his grammar 01:18 and so am i 01:19 since I'm not familiar enough with english 01:19 dj 01:19 PM 01:19 :/ 01:19 hi 01:19 Punji! 01:20 Hai :3 01:20 hi 01:20 Can I work with you? 01:20 @Punji 01:20 For the next world 01:20 also jas 01:21 I'll ask for helpers once 5 worlds are finished 01:21 Now 4 01:21 Can you give a preview 01:21 for the next world? 01:21 Cloud Flamebow Zombie I've just created 01:21 He will be one of the zombies there 01:22 Even though I rarely play Minecraft now 01:22 I'm gonna make a new skin 01:22 Same here xD 01:22 I usually play Pocket Edition though 01:23 Even though I rarely play both Minecraft PC and PE now 01:23 I'm not gonna make a new skin in PC and already made a new skin in PE 01:23 I rarely play PE, and stopped playing on Pc 01:24 why? 01:24 did you stopped playing on PC? 01:24 Punji 01:24 Creativity for buildings is now empty 01:25 Can you make art for me? 01:25 oh 01:25 there are servers 01:25 Which one 01:25 there are servers :D 01:25 i know 01:25 Box Dropper Zombie 01:26 @Punji 01:26 But i cannot join them 01:26 why not? 01:26 I don't have a premium acc 01:26 but i can only join Team Extreme 01:26 when i firstly joined it 01:26 Sure, but could I do easy art? 01:27 Anyone here a good rapper (with voice?) 01:27 that was the time where i started to improve my grammar 01:27 Easy? 01:27 @Punji 01:27 Yea 01:27 Like what? 01:27 from "When do you make that tower?" to "When did you made that tower?" 01:27 Like my The New Grim 01:28 I meant like a box and the zombie holding it with wings 01:28 Yeah 01:28 can you do it? 01:29 Sure 01:29 A zombie with I guess ripped shirt and pants 01:29 holding a box 01:29 But later, since I'm pretty busy now 01:29 that has wings and ok! 01:32 I talked to Punji in a video call :D 01:33 (epicblank) 01:35 wat? 01:36 Anyone here a good rapper (with voice?) 01:37 yeah! 01:37 we did! 01:38 we even heard our real voices 01:39 But I'm not gonna tell the whole story since that's only between with us 01:39 wat 01:42 Anyone here a good rapper 01:43 Wait, Punji's a boy? 02:00 ed 02:00 ded 01:36 Anyone here a good rapper (with voice?) 01:37 yeah! 01:37 we did! 01:38 we even heard our real voices 01:39 But I'm not gonna tell the whole story since that's only between with us 01:39 wat 01:42 Anyone here a good rapper 01:43 Wait, Punji's a boy? 02:00 ed 02:00 ded 02:07 hi punji 03:36 Oh, okay :P 03:36 geez chapter 5 is gonna destroy me 03:37 Probably gonna force me to spend money 03:37 like alot 03:38 Oh :P 03:38 For golden force, should I work on the levels or finishing the plants for the beta 03:39 plants 03:39 anyway gtg 03:39 NAh, levels. 03:39 We have somany plants, that we're close to completing the entire PvZ2 Set. 03:41 Hey MSP 03:41 pordon me for chatbanning TMH (Le Sung Huy's new acc) 03:41 I'm trying to get him unchatbanned 03:41 since he renamed himself 03:42 It got messed up 03:42 he's still chatbanned 03:42 so i'll chatban him 03:42 and i'll unchatban him 03:42 I hope this works 2016 04 30